Talk:King Lunarion/@comment-95.83.160.116-20180218214722/@comment-5395153-20180219135917
Most of the interesting and unseen lore bits are in Warlords 1-3. W3 is fairly old but still worth a play if you enjoy old TBS games. W1 & W2 require DosBox and may be worth a quick browse if you're interested in seeing the prototypes of Etheria. Puzzle Quest is very slow though, so I'd only recommend that game if you like match 3 games and have plenty of time. Warlords 4 as far as I know is the only Warlords franchise game which isn't canon (the story was overwritten in Puzzle Quest: The Plaguelords Expansion). It takes place in Eastern Etheria and is based on a second sundering. This is the Warlords 4 plot on the TPC timeline (the 'lord' is the player): "The northern reaches of the Stormlands were raided by Orcs of Livaria, searching for magical tomes. They were led by daemons. After the Orcs had been repelled by the lord of the lands, evidence was found to suggest that Dark Elven sorceress Aravein was commanding them. Days later, a scouting expedition made by the lord revealed that Aravein was no longer in her citadel in western Colis Tarn. The lord seeks an audience with King Garranoth of Duimenhoth, but the king does not know where she is either. He too is searching for her. Considering that Aravein cannot be found, the lord makes the decision to consult Kelthurax about The Sundering. In order to approach the ancient dragon, the lord raids the Bartonian Dragongaard Keep for the Dragonshard, fights through the Dragonrealms and gives the Dragonshard to Kelthurax as an offering. The dragon accepts the gift, but demands the riches of Khaz Agar in exchange for information on why The Sundering failed and how it can be stopped. Weeks pass, and the lord and his army made his way to the dwarven citadel and pillaged it. Bringing the goods back to Kelthurax, the dragon proclaims that no mortal was ever meant to wield the power of The Sundering and that Queen Ehlanna created a counterspell should it happen again. Kelthurax then desired the jewels of the Selentine throne. In exchange for these gems, he will reward the lord with the location of Aravein. The lord fulfills this agreement, raiding Enmouth and defeating Emperor Selentius 26th in combat. After a month of fighting and travelling, the lord brought the entire throne back to Kelthurax, who happily received the gift. The dragon told the lord that Aravein was at the top of the tallest tower in the ruins of Malbec, attempting a second sundering. The lord journeyed to Ehlariel, and routed the High Elves, taking the counterspell which was found in a disused part of its library. The lord thought that there was no time for negotiation with the High Elves, and needed it immediately. It was nearing the end of the year by the time the lord reached the Broken Marsh. It was named after the results of The Sundering, which sent a tidal wave of saltwater over the land, killing much of the inhabitants and its plantlife. It is said disquiet spirits of the fallen still linger in the swamp. Fighting their way through the marsh, the lord reached Malbec. The land was barren and volcanic activity scarred its surface. Daemons had already started to invade Etheria from the Dark Realms. Thankfully, the lord gained a great deal of strength over the course of their battles, and with help, the daemons and Aravein herself were slain and her research was burned. Thus ended the threat of the second sundering."